Our Secret
by ookulelee
Summary: Don't you hate it when you accidentally kill someone you love they come back for revenge? Yeah. That sucks. This is a AU where The Mystery Skulls crew are spies, this is based off of the "Cut To The Chase Already" part in SAF. There is Lewthur by the way. I had to reupload this because there were tons of mistakes.


It was quite the scene. Before The Mystery Skulls crew had Shiromori and this purple/pink ghost surrounded, Mystery had previously disguised himself as a Royal Notary. The Mystery Skulls crew were holding their guns up showing no fear nor mercy, but the ghost had just killed Shiromori out of cold blood (not before Shiromori could throw flower petals out of her sleeve, of course) Arthur was not expecting that!

"Woah! I was not expecting that!" Arthur gasped. Dirt was everywhere. It was quite the crime scene. Mystery growled.

Vivi though… Vivi was conflicted… Puzzled.

"Did she betray you too?" Vivi questioned the ghost but not changing her position and still aiming her gun at the ghost's head. The ghost laughed, obviously not a good sign.

"Oh my, my, my…" The ghost cooed in his British accent, "took me quite a lot of effort to get this little thing!"

Arthur was confused, frustrated even, but even then his hands were still shaking behind his gun. "For a piece of paper? I can't figure you out man—"

"You really can't can you?" Arthur jumped as ghost almost yelled, "But I've had you figured from the start…"

"Personal history has its benefits, Kingsmen." The ghost said… Just then he sounded a lot like—

Arthur couldn't finish his mental sentence as the ghost engulfed himself in pink flames. After about 5 seconds the flames blew away from the body of the ghost as his face revealed—

Arthur's lowered his gun, mouth wide open, he might've cried.

Was this some sort of prank? A joke?

Arthur couldn't believe it. He really couldn't.

"Lewis…?" Vivi mumbled, still holding her gun up though she already knows she could never bring herself to kill Lewis.

Lewis was alive… Dead… A ghost— it really didn't matter.

"Hello, Kingsmen… Long time, no see." Lewis looked at his heart and held it before look back at Arthur.

Everyone was silent, they all of a sudden lost their confidence…

This is the part where Lewis explains his big, evil plan…

—

 _ **BANG!**_

Mystery yelped and fell to the ground as Lewis ran away.

"Mystery!" Vivi cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Vivi… I'll be— agh—! I'll be fine…" Mystery reassured.

"Arthur…" Mystery weakly called, "you have go after Lewis."

"But, Mystery—!" Arthur objected

"Go." Vivi demanded with a soft, crying voice. "I'll take care of the system but you must go after Lewis."

Arthur softly nodded making Vivi give a half-hearted smile. Before Arthur could say, 'Bye' Vivi had ran off, Arthur trusted her… She knew what she was doing. She was a tough woman, she ran with her not-dog in her arms.

He didn't mourn for four years for this bullshit!

Arthur ran fast, faster than he has ever. Arthur caught a glimpse of Lewis speeding off on a motorcycle, looking around he found the Vivi's motorcycle, he didn't waste any time to get going. It didn't take him long to catch up to Lewis.

"I'm always going to be one step ahead, Kingsmen! I'm always going to be!" Lewis called out to Arthur. Arthur's blood boiled as he sped up.

It was probably the craziest chase scene Arthur had ever been in his whole spy life. After motorcycling around for a bit, they ended up on a bay near the beach and jump in jet-skis, they then ended up in the International Weapons Museum where they picked out random weapons and started battling a bit, Arthur had always wanted to use a sword— THAT'S ISN'T THE POINT! He _**had**_ to stop Lewis.

"It's time to save the world again," Arthur sung under his breath.

"Ooh! Typical Arthur!" Lewis proclaimed as their swords hit each other making a loud _**'SHING!'**_ sound that echoed through the halls of museum, "And pretend to be a hero again?"

It was like Lewis was begging to be hurt and beat up, Arthur's obviously gonna give him what he wants.

"Typical jerk!"

 _ **SHINK!**_

Arthur had aimed the sword at Lewis' heart but because of Arthur's weak arms it only made a mere crack that tinted the golden heart blue. Lewis smile before pushing Arthur over and going back on the run.

They ended up chasing each other with hang gliders… It was pretty crazy, it reminded Arthur how over-dramatic and stubborn Lewis was.

They eventually made it to ground we're Arthur had finally caught up to Lewis where he tried pushing Lewis back from pushing him down.

"This is what _you_ made me do!" Lewis yelled, "we're _done_."

Arthur's heart ached but his blood boiled. "We're _**through**_!" Arthur yelled so loud, it was almost a scream. Tears started welling up in his eyes. He put all his anger into kneeing Lewis in the stomach but as Lewis doubled down he slipped away from Arthur. Arthur ran for Lewis.

Arthur chased Lewis into… The Russian Weapons Facility… Where he "killed" Lewis…

"Time to take your final bow, _Arthur_ …" It was the first time Lewis said his name during this whole chase and it was in a growl…

"It's not too late to fix this…" Arthur pleaded, "If you just agree to come back, I'm sure that agency can pull some strings—"

" **YOU STILL DON'T SEE, DO YOU ARTHUR?!** " Lewis fumed, his heart beating with the same intensity, the same anger, "Once the system is global I am going to single handedly dismantle everything you've ever believed in!"

Arthur lowered his gun, he felt weak… small… Being yelled at by Lewis was the absolute worst thing ever. Arthur felt tears in his eyes. Lewis shook his head and chuckled.

"What use would one man be when a box is a room can do his job in seconds, huh?" Even after Lewis' chuckle, Lewis still growled this sentence out.

"You're a caveman… and I've just invented fire…" Lewis quoted.

"I'll… I'll stop you." Arthur objected.

Lewis chuckled coldly. "You'll do your best."

" _Once a spy,_

 _Always a spy,_

 _Forever…_

 _Whatever…"_

Arthur remembered this song. He and Lewis would always listen to it, they knew every lyric, every note and even all the hidden meanings. But it wasn't the version that they played when they were on stake-outs or escaping facilities, no… it was cold, dark and sad. Lewis' baritone voice made it sound beautiful yet absolutely heartbreaking. The second 'forever' was replaced with 'whatever' and upon hearing it Arthur had begun to really sob. Hard. He couldn't even look at Lewis' face but he knew his face was solid, dark anger.

" _The warmest hello,_

 _To the coldest goodbye,_

 _Remember…_

 _I remember…"_

Lewis cocked his gun and aimed it at a frozen, sobbing Arthur.

" _Spies never die…"_

Arthur could almost hear "Spies are forever..." being sung by Lewis, but instead Lewis chuckled at that last line and looked at himself for a moment before turning back to Arthur.

"A new world awaits us, Artie…" Arthur noticed his nickname being used… 'Artie'… It wasn't said with a growl and it was most likely a slip but it made his heart ache more. "A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets…"

"Some secrets aren't yours to share…" Arthur was still sobbing but those words came out with solid coldness, Lewis wouldn't have admitted that his heart cracked a bit, Lewis knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What about our secret?" Arthur continued with a little bit of more of a croak in his voice, "The time we spent? The feelings we had…" Arthur fearlessly stepped closer to Lewis' gun while Lewis twitched a bit, "For each other?" Arthur finally made eye contact making Lewis shake just a bit. "Are you ready to share that with the world?"

Lewis looked away before looking back at Arthur trying his damn hardest not to sob as well. "That secret _died_ the night you left me for _dead_." Lewis spat coldly. In two seconds Arthur's confidence was taken away from him. He avoided Lewis' eyes and nodded, it was official, Arthur's heart was _absolutely_ broken, shattered and stepped on, more so than before.

"Here's some advice Arthur, it's called moving on…" Lewis said with little emotion in his voice. "Do give it a try…"

Lewis cocked his gun a second time. There was a long moment of silence between the two, Arthur waiting to be shot and Lewis, oh, so reluctant to shoot his past-lover to get his revenge.

 _ **BANG!**_

Arthur shot Lewis' gun out of his hand. Lewis knew this was game over. Arthur stepped closer, closing in the space between Lewis' heart and Arthur's gun. Lewis raised his hands, surrendering.

"You know… killing me won't stop the system…" Lewis tried to protest, "so what are you–"

Arthur locked lips with Lewis' with so much more passion then he had ever had possession of for all 4 years after Lewis had died. Lewis kissed Arthur back, he held Arthur with the same amount of passion, the same amount of sadness… Lewis started sobbing into the kiss. Arthur pointed his gun at Lewis' golden beating heart and with shaking hands pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

The sounds of glass hitting the floor and a loud, sobbing scream echoed through the abandoned facility.


End file.
